By Your Side
by JoChryedLover
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Jack's comes back to haunt him? Can things ever really go back to the way they were before? Jack/OC


**This is something which I wrote about three years ago with a good friend of mine, Verity.**

**The character of Karma was her invention, and we wrote this script together I think after season 1. **

**Hope you like it!**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p><em>(It was a normal day at the hub. Tosh and Owen were still ignoring their true feelings for each other. Gwen was constantly on the phone to Rhys. Jack and Ianto were constantly 'dabbling'. Nothing out of the ordinary. No aliens. No rift activity. No anything. Jack was about to give up and let the team go home when he heard Ianto call to him.)<em>

Ianto: Sir?

_(Jack walked out of his office slowly and stood on the balcony, hands on his hips.)_

Jack: Ianto.

Ianto: There's a ... woman here to see you, sir.

Jack: (_surprised) _How'd she know where we are?

Ianto: I, er, never asked, Sir.

Jack: _(removing his gun from its holster) _Stay here, all of you. I'll go sort this out.

_(Ianto shrugs as Jack makes his way up to the tourist information office. The door opens before Jack can even reach in, revealing a young woman dressed in an almost identical uniform with a heavy black trenchcoat over, two guns in her hands. On her wrist is a computerised strap much like Jack and John's ones, the stripes on her arm showing that she out ranks both the men. She pauses, meeting Jack's eyes for a second before opening fire, shooting until she's used up nearly all her bullets before tucking the guns away into her pockets. She sharply kicks his side, standing over his lifeless form.)_

?: Up, Harkness. Now!

_(Jack is motionless for a moment before spluttering back to life. He gasps breath back into his body, staring up at the woman in front of him.)_

Jack: surprised Karma?

_(Jack slowly gets to his feet, one hand on his gun. He looks into the eyes of the woman standing in front of him. Once he's at his full height, she slaps him on cue.)_

Jack: _(grinning)_ Obviously shooting me wasn't enough for you.

Karma: _(scowls)_ Me disembowling you wouldn't quite express what I'm thinking at this moment in time.

_(She turns, crossing to where Ianto is staring at her and blatently kisses him infront of Jack, pressing herself against the Welsh man.)_

Karma: Good boy, Ianto...

Jack: Yan?

Ianto: _(smiles at Karma)_ You were right, he was jealous.

Jack: Is someone gonna tell me what the hell is going on? Yan?

Ianto: I, er, think I'll leave you two to talk.

_(Ianto goes back down to the hub, leaving Jack and Karma alone. Back downstairs, the others are all curious.)_

Gwen: Ianto? What's going on?

Ianto: Jack's got a visit from an old...friend.

_(Karma watches him go, before letting out an annoyed yell as Jack practically drags her upstairs to his office. She scowls at him as he finally lets go, perching herself on his desk as she studies him.)_

Karma: Problem, Jack? Maybe I should shoot you again - you're more pleasant when you're not breathing.

Jack: _(smirks, heading back outside)_ Home, everyone. Now!

_(The rest of the team all look at one another, before shrugging and packing up their stuff. Jack watches as they all leave, nodding to Ianto to leave too. Once they all leave, he goes back to his office and to Karma.)_

Jack: _(slamming the door)_ What do you want, Karma?

_(Karma yawns, seating herself comfortably on his desk, not exactly caring when she knocks his lamp off onto the floor. She looks at him, her expression still hard and clearly annoyed at being dragged around by him.)_

Karma: Just thought you'd wanna know that John's on his way...plus you people are sometimes good for information

_(Jack looks at her from the corner of his eye, still standing by the door, one hand still on his gun holster.)_

Jack: What makes you think I'd believe you? And, sorry, but Torchwood doesn't tend to make information available to the...general public.

Karma: I'd hardly say I'm the general public. _(raises one eyebrow)_ And we both know you're not gonna use it, so you can stop stroking your gun.

Jack: And why would John be coming here? We have no business to finish. It's over.

Karma: _(folding her arms over her chest)_ Because it's not you he's coming for, you idiot.

Jack: So? Explain?

Karma: He's like you...he's looking for his captain.

Jack: _(scoffs at her)_ Yeah, right.

_(Karma gets up, suddenly thumping him again.)_

Jack: _(recovering)_ What was that for?

Karma: _(hisses at him)_ Going...leaving me when I was 3 months pregnant. _(knowing full well how to hurt him)_ Not that you'd have made a good father.

Jack: I didn't even know you were pregnant...not until...pauses I would have made a great dad!

Karma: _(scoffs)_ Yeah, you wish, Jack! _(purposefully getting at him)_ At least John would have bothered being there.

Jack: _(angrily pushes her against the window)_ Take that back!

_(Karma meets his eyes with the same stubborn, fiery expression as his.)_

Karma: Why? It's true enough!

Jack: You know I would have been there if I'd known before...

Karma: You liar! _(hisses)_ Why would I even have wanted you, huh?

Jack: _(Presses against her)_ Because we both know you loved me at one point. You probably still do.

Karma: _(hisses)_ You liar - I hate you!

Jack: Then why come to warn me about John?

Karma: Because I care about this planet - not you!

Jack: Then prove it.

_(He kisses her roughly, pressing her back against the window. Karma doesn't even pause before she kisses back with exactly the same force, pressing against him slightly.)_

Jack: _(breaking the kiss, grinning)_ Told you.

Karma: _(scowls)_ Bastard...

Jack: Always.

_(Jack lets go of Karma and sits behind his desk)_

Jack: So, John's coming? Just like old times.

Karma: What, me back in control of too overly tall blokes? _(cocks at eyebrow at him)_ Or are you hinting at something else?

Jack: _(grins)_ If he's not here for me, then why?

Karma: Like I told you - he wants his Captain.

_(She shoves him out her way, sitting herself infront of the PC and hacking into it, laughing at his security code for the Torchwood files.)_

Karma: You are so bloody sentimental, it's unreal.

Jack: _(Shrugs)_ I like to remember the good times.

Karma: _(tapping into some of the files, checking the rift activity)_ Still doesn't explain why it's my birthday. You could have used John's.

Jack: I never had that strong a bond with John. But you...That was different.

Karma: _(keeping her eyes on the screen, her expression cold)_ You were just sex, Jack. We both know that. _(still wanting to get at him)_ I think John was the father anyway, so if you're buttering me up because of that, you can stop.

Jack: _(Grabs her, clearly angry)_ It was more than that for me! You know it was, Karm! You know how much your affair with John hurt me! You were the only reason I ever stayed around. When you cheated on me, there was nothing left there for me. _(Still holding onto her)_ You couldn't have hurt me any more if you'd tried!

Karma: _(screaming back at him, clearly as emotional and angry as he is)_ And you know I wouldn't have slept with you if I'd known you were my brother, Jack! Did you get some kind of weird kick out of it, huh? Did you enjoy watching me fall for you, knowing that it'd screw me up when I found out? _(pushes him away)_ Just keep away from me, Jack. _(gets up)_ I've got what I need - you won't see me again.

_(She turns, heading out the door and across the Hub)_

Jack: _(Rushes after her, grabbing her just before she leaves the main area of the hub.)_ I didn't know that then. If I had, maybe it would have been different. I didn't know until it was too late. And it tore me apart too, Karm. _(Looks into her eyes)_ You have to believe me. I fell for you too, Karm. _(Turns away)_ Anyway, we're only half brother and sister.

Karma: It doesn't matter, does it? _(pauses, putting her hand to one of her guns)_ I can't be around you and have you as my brother - I just can't. _(swallows, not looking at him but discreetly bringing the gun up so it points at his chest)_ Let me go, Jack.

Jack:_ (Not letting go)_ That's not going to hurt me. You know that. Otherwise you wouldn't be doing it. _(Pushing against her slightly)_ There hasn't been a day when I haven't thought about you, Karm. I may be crazy, but I still love you.

Karma: which is why i have to go, Jack. _(swallows)_ I'm sorry...really I am...

_(She kisses him lightly, before shooting him in the stomach. As Jack falls to the floor, Karma rushes out of the hub. Jack lies lifeless on the floor of the hub, completely alone.)_


End file.
